<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“you found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.” by blueberryblonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637528">“you found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde'>blueberryblonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides lowercase fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(&lt;- not descriptive), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>logan and virgil's first day of college</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides lowercase fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“you found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pairing. romantic analogical<br/>warnings. breakdown, mention of blackout, crying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>when logan found out he was going to be staying with his crush of four years throughout all of college, he was more than a little conflicted. on one hand, he got to spend basically all his down time with who he thought was the love of his life. on the other, every breakdown he had would now be around the same place as his biggest fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he knew on the day he moved in it wouldn’t be long before a breakdown inevitably happened. that day, he woke up feeling horrible. he had gone to sleep very late, his schedule being shot to hell, and he had woken up to his brothers yelling about who got to embarrass him and how.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he didn’t know how right he had been until that night. he couldn’t sleep and didn’t feel horrible, he had barely seen virgil as he was out doing orientation things logan had finished during the summer. he walked into the kitchen to get himself some water, and everything was totally fine. then he blacked out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>when he got his consciousness back, he had a jar of crofters in his hand that he didn’t remember buying, and was sobbing. he threw the crofters at the floor and tried to wipe his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you alright, man?” virgil asked hesitantly, apparently having been sitting next to logan. not that he remembered it happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.” logan deadpanned, unsure of when virgil showed up and what he should have said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i mean. like. mood. but also. you good?” virgil asked hesitantly, his voice thick with sleep, apparently not knowing what else to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>logan sighed really hard, and his body just stopped listening to him. he cuddled up to virgil, resting his head in the crook of the emo’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. screaming internally, he closed his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>virgil had an interesting first not-a-school-day of college. he spent all day avoiding people and signing up for extracurriculars based on names, and then came home to a room that clearly had another person living there but not a visible one. later that night, he walked out to see a guy he recognized as captain of the debate club sobbing into jelly. when he tried to sit next to him and vibe, the guy threw the jar at the floor, they had a weird conversation, and he was cuddled. virgil had dealt with remus for four years. he could handle this. and logan was much cuter than remus.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>taking prompts over on tumblr @overanalyzen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>